


Holiday Break: An Angus McDonald Story

by Rina996



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, This is a FOUND FAMILY FIC and I want them all to be HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina996/pseuds/Rina996
Summary: This is a gift for @condraws on tumblr for the TAZ Candlenights 2018 Gift Exchange!





	Holiday Break: An Angus McDonald Story

**Author's Note:**

> We stan happy families

“Angus we need to know what time you’re going to be home-” 

“Well, we really need to know the day, we’re planning-” 

“The time is  _ very _ important, Kravitz, I need to pick an outfit.” 

 

Angus laughed, “Guys I’m not sure yet, but Candlenights will wait until I get there, won’t it? I have papers to finish, research and lab work my professors want me to help with- important stuff.” 

 

“ _ Angus _ .” Taako huffed, “Family is more important than research, and the cats miss you! Advanced nerd school will still be there when you get back, and if it’s not then even better. I still think you should have stayed here. Magic education is important and if I have you teaching younger kid classes that’s one less outside teacher I have to pay who might just be a nutjob.” 

 

“Angus is doing what’s best for him, dear. Getting a college degree is a commendable goal and we’re proud of you.” Kravitz said soothingly, wrapping an arm around Taako. 

 

Even over fantasy Skype Angus could see through all the bravado and he understood that Taako really missed him. 

“Sir….I’ll let you know, okay? I know that my first semester so far has been long. But I’ll be home for Candlenights and to spend some time with you guys.” 

 

“And the cats.” Taako added, “Just let us know because we’re planning-” Angus’s stone of farspeech beeped and he frowned. 

 

“Uh, I’ve gotta go, sirs, someone else is calling me. And I have class soon anyway. Bye! I love you guys and the cats a whole bunch!” 

 

He hung up before Taako could say anything and answered the other call, suddenly his screen was filled with wet noses and a view of worn leather boots.

 

“Oh whoop- lemme just-” Magnus adjusted the camera so it was facing him, “Hey Ango, hey listen, so when you come for Candlenights I got like- oh hang on.” he ducked out of frame and then returned with six brown and white puppies, “So I got like eight of these little guys and you were so helpful over the summer I thought you could come help train ‘em.” 

 

“Come to the obedience school over break? Oh I don’t know sir… Taako just called and-” 

 

“Eh he won’t mind! Besides, how can you say no to these little faces?” He held one close to the stone and, almost as if on cue, it whimpered. 

 

“Oh cute…” Angus sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Uh sir, let me call you back? I have to go to class and talk to Taako and-” 

 

“ _ I’ll _ talk to Taako kiddo, don’t even worry about it.” 

“Sir, I feel like I probably should-” 

 

“I’ll call him right now! Talk to you later Ango McDango.” With a beep the call ended and Angus sighed, putting his stone in his pocket and sprinting out the door. 

 

~~~

After class Angus checked his stone and had four voicemails. 

 

“Hey Angus I talked to your dads and they said it was totally cool. Don’t even worry about calling them uh, yeah! Oh it’s Magnus by the way.” 

 

Beep 

 

“ **Angus** don’t listen to Magnus’s voicemail, like at all but if you already have it’s a  _ lie  _ and it’s- ya know what? I’m just gonna-” 

 

Beep 

 

“Hey Angus it’s Magnus again, uh your dad came over and-”   
“ _ I’m going to kick your ass, Burnsides!”  _ _  
_ “And maybe Candlenights won’t work we’ll see?” 

 

Beep 

 

“ Hey Boy Detective it’s  tía Lup, gimme a call once you’re outta class. Love ya!”

 

Angus chuckled and dialed Lup’s number as he walked back to his dorm and grinned when he heard it go through, “Hey Lup!” 

 

“Oh nah it’s just me kiddo,” Barry chuckled, “Uh lemme go find Lup she put her stone down to take the dog out. How’s classes going? And that research with uh, was it Pistacia?” 

 

“Yeah! I’m doing good, I mean I’m keeping my straight A’s but I’ve gotta work hard. Doc’s good. She said you should call her because of some questions she had about a paper you published and-?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I got her voicemails.” Barry’s eye roll was audible, “I’ll get back to her, tell her not to sweat.” 

 

“Is that my nephew?” 

 

“Yes honey!” 

 

“Gimme!” There was a scrabbling noise and suddenly Lup was on the phone, “Hey Angus! Hey listen, I have no idea when you’re coming home but I was thinking for Candlenights we could hit the slopes and-” 

 

“Oh Miss Lup, I don’t know-” 

 

“I’m your  _ aunt  _ Angus, call me tía, or at least auntie.” 

 

“Well, tía, Taako has already had issues with Magnus wanting me to visit over break-” 

 

“Angus,  _ please _ .” Lup snorted, “I can handle my brother, besides, if you come I’ll let you push Barry down the bunny slope.” 

 

In the background Angus heard, “You’ll let him  _ what _ -” 

 

“Anyway Angus, just think about it, we haven’t gotten a chance to see you in ages and we miss you!” 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Angus promised, “I’ve gotta go I’m gonna have to get lunch with Mavis and if I’m gonna squeeze in a call with Taako before that I should get going.” 

 

“Have fuuuun! Be a good nerd and do more learning and uh, ya know, stuff. It’s been a long time since college and I don’t remember jackshit but we’re proud of you kiddo!” 

 

Lup hung up and Angus tried to call Taako but it went right to voicemail. 

 

“I guess he’s still at Magnus’s.” Angus chuckled, walking into the cafe and setting up with a book at a table. After a few minutes Mavis slid into the seat across from him, setting her books down too. 

 

“How was class?” she asked, opening up her book and checking that she had the right chapter before pulling out her notebook and starting her outline. 

 

“It went fine, do you want your usual?” 

 

“Yes please! You’re the best.” she beamed, “And then we can call my dad.”

 

Angus groaned and put his head in his hands, “Don’t tell me he wants to know about-” 

 

“Candlenights.” she finished, nodding, “Have you been stressing about plans? I mean if things are hectic at home you can always spend the break with us, I know dad acts like a jerk but he really likes you Angus.” 

 

“I’ve got the  _ opposite  _ problem. Nearly everyone has called to ask when, not if, I’m coming for Candlenights. It’s not that I’m  _ not  _ going home, but I’ve got like three to go back to.” 

 

“Well….how about I call my dad after our lunch. Then you won’t also have Mookie guilting you into coming to visit.” 

 

Angus smiled, “I mean, I like hanging out with your brother, he’s fun and he gets excited when I talk about science.” 

 

“He’s just excitable.” Mavis laughed, “But yeah if you need a break, or you just wanna come see him, our couch is open to you. And dad will be fine with it.” 

 

“I don’t believe you.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

He shook his head and went up to the counter to place their orders, the rest of the afternoon passing in comfortable silence as they ate and studied. 

 

~~~

After a shift in the lab Angus was laying in bed and meditating, his roommate was out for the night so it was quiet and he was taking time to appreciate the silence when his stone rang. 

 

With a soft sigh he answered, “Hello?” 

 

“Hello Angus, you sound tired, are you well?” Lucretia’s voice came through colored with worry, “I was just calling to check in, I know you’re not an early to bed kind of person but I can call you tomorrow.” 

 

“No, no Madame Director, it’s fine. I was meditating. Mind, body, and soul, mindfulness. That crap.” 

 

Lucretia sighed but Angus could tell she was grinning, “You sound like your father.” 

 

“It’s intentional, ma’am, I consider Taako’s influence an honor. But you called to ask about my classes?” 

 

“Well yes I thought it was important to check in with our youngest agent and just...see how you’re doing.” 

 

“And ask me about my Candlenights plans?” 

 

“Well….I know your parents will want to do something night of. But we’ll be having a festival that day and-” 

 

“Oh- oh Madam Director. Listen, I’ve got a  _ lot  _ of family and I appreciate the offer and-” 

 

“Of course, I understand, I just know Carey and Killian have wanted to see you and our new agents want to meet the world’s greatest detective.” 

 

Angus sighed but then let out a soft laugh, “Ma’am you don’t need to butter me up. It  _ really  _ depends. I’ll keep you and everyone else informed, I’ll be home when I can and then I can figure things out from there.” 

 

~~~

Over the next week Angus carried around a planner, trying to stretch his three weeks at home as far as he could to make up for months of not seeing his family. The problem was that everyone seemed to want him for longer and longer periods. Three days with Lup and Barry, five days with Magnus, but then that would interfere with helping Taako on Candlenights eve and then  _ that  _ wouldn’t let him swing by the moon base. 

 

He closed the planner with a thump and rested his forehead on the desk, “Maybe I should just not go home.” He wouldn’t ever consider that, he missed his family dearly and he wanted to see them all, but there wasn’t enough hours in the day. 

 

“I wish they’d just do something altogether. Also, when am I even going to have time to sleep?” He opened the planner back up and turned it to a fresh week, “Okay, let’s try this again. If I get in  _ really  _ early on Sunday….” 

 

After another few hours of deliberation, another call from Taako and one from Lup he made an executive decision. 

 

[txt: Headmaster; Goth Dad; Aunt Lup; Dr. Bluejeans; Madame Director; Dog Dad; Mookie;]  Me and Mavis booked tickets for really early on the second Sunday of the month. I have no plans for anything and we’re just going to have to figure it out as we go. 

 

And then he shut off his stone and headed to bed. 

 

~~~

Mavis napped against Angus’s shoulder as the train zigged and zagged through the countryside. He stared out the window, chin resting on his hand as he watched the trees and mountains pass. He was still turning over his schedule and spending time with all his loved ones in his head. 

 

It was exhausting to be part of such a big family. 

After a few hours the train pulled into the station and Angus jostled Mavis awake. They both grabbed their carry on cases and headed into the station to pick up the rest of their luggage. 

 

Instantly they were swarmed, first by Mookie who practically tackled them both and shouted, “Hey guys! Hey! Oh my gosh we missed you so much!” 

 

Angus was laughing as he held onto Mookie’s shoulder (had he gotten  _ beefier  _ than Angus? Unbelievable.), “Hey Mook! Gods, you’ve grown.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I hit a spurt. Dad says he’s gonna make me play football.” Mookie laughed, giving them both a tight squeeze before dragging Mavis away, “We gotta get back to the cove, but we’ll hang out at the party Angus!” 

 

“Party?” Angus asked, but before he could get any clarification he was wrapped up in two hugs. Lup and Taako had descended at the same time and briefly glanced at each other before fussing over him. 

 

“Have you been eating enough, Angus? You look thin.” Taako frowned, holding Angus by the shoulders and looking him over, “And you’re not dressed warmly enough, I knew it! Going to nerd school is knocking common sense from your brain.” He reached into his bag of holding and pulled out a Hanukkah sweater, handing it to Lup who pulled it over Angus’s head. 

 

“I- what? Dad- sir.” 

 

“No no, for once in his dumb life Taako’s right.” Lup tutted, “Put on your sweater. I mean he’s wrong about nerd school. But he’s right about you looking thin.” 

 

Angus pulled the sweater on completely and laughed as he looked down, “Did you get this tailored for me? Guys…” 

 

“We tried to stop them, but you know they are.” Kravitz laughed from a few feet away, gathering Angus’s luggage, “We should get home. Barry’s got our wagon out front and everyone’s waiting for you at home.” 

 

“Everyone?” Angus asked, hoisting his book bag back over his shoulder and following. 

 

“Oh of course- let me explain-” Lup started before Taako cut her off.

 

“No  _ I  _ will. Listen Angus, I know there’s been a lot of issues with you coming home for break. Mostly because no one would listen to  _ me _ .” 

 

“Bullshit Taako, no it’s because we all want to spend time with you. You’re our  _ boy _ .” 

 

They all climbed into the wagon and Barry pulled Angus into a brief hug before starting the wagon towards home.

 

“Right you’re our boy,” Taako continued, “And we all want to see you. Especially the cats. So I made everyone see that they were being unreasonable-” 

 

“Love…” Kravitz chided gently, as Taako huffed. 

 

“Okay so we were  _ all  _ being unreasonable. But we thought it would only be fair if we came together. For you. So we’re having a welcome back party for you and Mavis.” 

 

“And then we’re all hitting the slopes.” Lup winked, “Offer still applies on pushing Barry down the mountain.” 

 

“We’ll do all that, you can visit Magnus for a day or two to see the puppies and while I  _ insist  _ that we do Candlenights as a big family we’ll head up to the moon on the eve so you can see everyone up there too.” 

 

Angus wiped at his eyes, “Sir...you did all of that for me? Rearranging everyone’s schedules and everything?” 

 

“Well...we all did, buddy. Because we care.” He grinned and pulled Angus in for a hug, “I missed you.” 

 

“We all did.” Lup grinned, already knowing Taako’s response. 

 

“This is about  _ my  _ feelings for my  _ son  _ right now Lup, I  _ swear-”  _ The wagon hit a bump and Taako was cut off as Barry shouted apologies from the front. 

 

Angus settled back into his seat, a wide grin on his face. After all that trouble his family had pulled together for him, of course they did.

 

For the greatest detective in the world he could be a little bit of a ditz sometimes. 


End file.
